North Cristalle
North Cristalle is a 2015-introduced all around character created by . North is the Honorary Son of the titular character of Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale, the Ice Maiden. With an adventure seeking attitude, North is reckless and completely in love with highs and thrills. Ironically, North is described to have "no chill" due to him having a temper and being upset quite easily because of little things. A Royal, North is the son of Princess Aquilona also known as the daughter of the North Wind. He shares the same beliefs with his mother, believing in the idea that he is more than someone kidnapping someone from the people he loves. However North is terrified of what might happen to him if he were to not follow his destiny, making him a devoted royal in fear of the unknown. Personality North is described to be a free spirit, very much like the North Wind. He usually wishes to live on his own and doesn't really seem to like being tied down to things like his destiny. North loves travelling around, being known for his swift feet and pretty great athletic abilities. If he were to describe why he loves moving around so much, he could only say that "you can't let the wind stay in one place". He loves having people around him due to the fact that he gets lonely easily. Unfortunately for him, people usually have to wear winter clothing whenever he's around due to his sub-zero temperatures. North is a sensitive kind of person, always taking things personally. However his sensitive side always seems to allow him to be empathetic towards other people. North is known to have a temper, despite his "cool facade". North can snap at people especially when they begin criticizing him. North doesn't seem to handle criticism well since he often feels like he's under attack. He enjoys spending most of his time in Ever After High's Cold Room due to his inclination towards sub zero temperatures. You wouldn't believe the temperatures he could withstand. Heck, North's own body temperature is super chilly that bringing a liquid near him would chill it to taste. North loves the idea of ice and snow as he often describes himself to be like a snow flake : "cold, beautiful, and ready to fall for you". Appearance North has deeply tanned brown skin and eyes that seem to change colors a lot from green, to different shades of blue (like a kaleidoscope, or the Aurora Borealis). North has platinum blonde hair usually cut in a pompadour-style^^ North looks fairly athletic due to his love for winter sports and seems to look more tall than he really is due his extremely long looking limbs. North sports a few tattoos honoring the traditional ice maiden custom of having them. Original Story See: The Story In "The Ice-Maiden", written towards the end of his career, Hans Christian Andersen tells the tale of Rudy, a boy who lost both his parents and goes to live with his uncle. The reader is first introduced to Rudy as he sells toy houses made by his grandfather. Rudy grows up to become a skilled mountain climber and huntsman. He has fallen in love with the miller's daughter, Babette, however the miller does not approve of the union and gives Rudy the impossible task of climbing to the top of a dangerous mountain and bringing back a live baby eaglet. While Babette was off visiting her godmother, she caught the attention of her cousin and flirted with him, which reveals in Rudy a growing jealousy. When Rudy finds the cousin climbing up a tree into Babette's window, Babette is enraged that Rudy is yelling at her cousin and tells him to leave. On his way home, Rudy comes across a beautiful maiden who has appeared in his life before. It's the Ice Maiden, who killed his mother and marked him as her own when he was a baby. He is angry at Babette and soon finds himself kissing the Ice Maiden. Rudy goes back to Babette and begs for her forgiveness. Their wedding day is near and they travel to the godmother's house to be wed at a church nearby. The night after their arrival Babette has an awful dream that she cheats on Rudy with her cousin. One night before the wedding, Babette decides she wants to go to a small island with just enough room for the two of them to dance. As they sit and talk together, Babette notices the boat is slipping away. Rudy dives into the water after it but the Ice Maiden kisses him one last time and he drowns. Babette is left alone on the island crying over the death of her loved one, but nobody can hear her over the storm. How does North come into it? North is in no way related to the Ice Maiden, except for the fact that his mother, Princess Aquilona, was a good friend of the Ice Maiden. When Princess Aquilona had chosen to flee from her destiny of becoming the North Wind, she eventually met North's father and decided to have a family together. After Aquilona became the North Wind, North's father had somehow abandoned him in search of Aquilona. Eventually, North was adopted by the Ice Maiden and raised in her castle. Relationships Family North is the son of Princess Aquilona and a mortal. His childhood with them was enjoyable as the family lived somewhere the winter season seemed permanent. Aquilona and her husband, often spent their time making a living through ice and selling them to kingdoms surrounding them. After his mother somehow "died" when she was taken by the wind, North's father had ventured off to look for Aquilona leaving him to the care of the Ice Maiden and Rudy's spirit, good friends of the family. The Ice Maiden and Rudy have been more than generous with North, treating him as their own child since the two couldn't really have their own. North especially enjoys the company they provide him during the long winters since the Ice Maiden typically builds snow people out of the ice with him. Currently, the Ice Maiden and North are trying to create their own ice-village with their powers. Friends TBA (idk, friends appreciated) Pets During Beast Training and Call, North had called upon a small blue lynx and named him Mitchill. Mitchill is pretty mischievous and honestly loves going on thrills with North. Micthill typically wraps himself around North's neck like a collar. Romance also really idk about this part, I don't really see North having a love life. Trivia *North really loves winter sports, especially skiing and snow boarding though he doesn't practice that much since Ever After High is pretty much a summer/spring setting. *North is half-Inuit and half-greek. *North is terrified of thin ice, that stuff gets him paranoid. *North specializes in making temperatures drop (probably from him being the son of the North Wind). *North owns a Snow Goggle Collection. *North loves warm hugs (and kisses, kisses are nice). *North's trying to learn how to ice skate *More Trivia to come~ Category:The Ice Maiden Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Arcus' Original Characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals